EN HALLOWEEN
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Diablos, ahora hablo como un maldito Gryffindor cursi. ¿Adonde se fue todo mi orgullo Slytherin? ¿A dónde se fue todo mi autocontrol y mi frialdad?. Respuesta al reto DRAMIONE. Espero Reviews... jajaja, SOy nueva en esto, asi q compasion.


Hola... aqui respondiendo al reto de Halloween, y justo a tiempo... jejeje, en fin, espero que sea de su agrado y cumpla las expectativas de ustedes, las mias quedaron un poco flojas pero en fin, el timepo apremia y tengo un final que preparar asi que no tengo mucho tiempo... mmm bueno, disfrutenlo mucho...!!! y feliz Halloween, Brujas!!!! jejeje y magos...

ahhhhh, se me olvidaba, bueno en realidad no queria decirlo, pero toca. Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling, aunque la miserable no los merezca por la forma en que mató a mi Sirius, Remus, James, Harry (aunque fuese por un ratito, no importa aun asi es una asesina XD) y otros... por eos no me agrada mucho, pero sin ella, no tendriamos a estos maravillosos Personajes... mucho menos a DRACO!!!!

* * *

**_Sé que te perdí. Sé que nada de lo que diga en este momento valdrá la pena, porque tu ya no estas para escucharme. Si no hubiera sido tan testarudo. Si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso, tal vez todo hubiese sido distinto. No. Tú una vez me dijiste que los hubieran no existen y yo te creo, aunque me cueste admitirlo, tu siempre has tenido la razón en esta relación. En esta relación que no es relación. En este amor, que no es amor. Y todo por mí. Todo por mi culpa. Todo por no haberte hablado antes. _**

**_Dios¿como es que no te vi antes¿Como es posible que te haya tenido cerca todo este tiempo y no te hubiera visto como ahora lo hago? Perdóname corazón por todo lo que te he hecho. Se que mis disculpas te valen menos que poco y lo comprendo, pero ojala tuviera el valor de dártelas y no quedarme aquí, transmitiéndole todo mi querer a este insulso papel, que se burla de mis penas y de mi estupidez. Te dejé escapar, sin siquiera luchar. Sin siquiera intentar atraparte antes de que pasaras a mi lado para jamás voltear. _**

**_Y ahora lloro por ti sin derramar una lágrima, porque hace tanto tiempo que olvidé como hacerlo. Lloro con el alma hecha pedazos sin que se me notara detrás de esta mascara. Esta maldita mascara que me separó de ti. Maldigo una y mil veces mi suerte por no tenerte, por no ser capaz de decirte todo lo que despiertas en mí, por no decirte que solo tú puedes calmar mi dolor, calmar a mi corazón. _**

**_Soy un idiota, lo sé. Tu misma me lo has dicho tantas veces y de tantas maneras que yo no se por donde empezar a recordar. Si supieras que esos son los recuerdos que abundan en mi mente, en los que te hacia rabiar mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, y en que me saciaba, así fuera un poco, con lo bella que te ves cuando estas enfadada._**

**_ Hermione. Como me gusta susurrar tu nombre cuando se que nadie me escucha. Se que te reirías de mi si llegas a encontrar esto alguna vez o si me llegases a escuchar, pero yo ya no se ni lo que pienso y mucho menos lo que hago. Tal vez sea lo mejor, tal vez si lo ves en algún momento puedas verme con otros ojos diferentes a los llenos de odio y rencor hacia mí._**

**_No, eso no es posible ya. Ya no queda más tiempo para eso. Ya lo hecho, hecho esta. Entiendo que después de estos 7 años, tu no quieras saber nada más de mi, pero yo no se que haré con mi vida cuando tu ya no estés en ella. Cuando ya no sea capaz de verte a lo lejos, cuando no sea capaz de llenarme con una sonrisa tuya, sonrisa que no me pertenecen y que nunca lo harán. Creo que moriré por ello. _**

**_Diablos, ahora hablo como un maldito Gryffindor cursi. ¿Adonde se fue todo mi orgullo Slytherin¿A dónde se fue todo mi autocontrol y mi frialdad? Pues, se fueron al mismo lugar donde se encuentran ahora mis viejos principios. Al olvido. No entiendo como pasé de ser tan frío y carente de emoción, a este pusilánime intento de persona. ¿Cuándo dejé de ser yo mismo, para pasar a ser una sombra que sigue tus pasos en silencio y en la penumbra? _**

**_Tal vez, solo tal vez, nunca existió ese otro yo. Tal vez este soy en realidad y me negaba a aceptarlo, por miedo a mi mismo u otra razón, ya que importa eso. Diablos, escuchó a alguien llamar a mi puerta. Creo que este momento de cruda sinceridad conmigo mismo acabó y me sigo sintiendo igual que cuando empecé. Perdido. Si, estoy perdido. Bueno, tal vez deba dejarte descansar en mis pensamientos, mientras trato de reorganizar mi existencia, que hasta este momento gira entorno a la tuya, sin que tú seas consciente de ello. _**

**_Ahora si que he caído bajo, ya ni siquiera sueno como un Gryffindor, ahora estoy como un Hufflepuff. ¿Se puede caer más bajo que esto? Dios, no me contestes a esa pregunta. Bueno, me despido. Aunque no se porque rayos me despido de este papel, pero en fin. _**

**_Adiós,_**

**_Draco Lucius Malfoy._**

Doblé el papel en el que estaba escribiendo anteriormente y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi disfraz. Nuevamente suenan golpes en la puerta. ¿Quién rayos hace tanto ruido¿Acaso no ven que quiero estar solo? Nuevamente escuchó los golpes, y esta vez son más impacientes. Gruñó enojado, me acercó a la puerta y la abro de golpe. Un sonriente Blaise se encuentra del otro lado de ella.

-¿Qué quieres Blaise?- preguntó notablemente enfadado.

-Pero que genio Draco. Si sigues así nadie te querrá, pero agradece que yo sea tu mejor amigo y sepa ignorar todos tus berrinches. Pero es una lastima que estés tan enojado, y yo que venia a avisarte que cierta personita de cabellera castaña pronto bajará al gran comedor.- dijo el miserable de Blaise. ¿Es que acaso no se puede quedar callado por una vez en su vida y dejar de joderme la existencia? Esperen un momento. ¿Dijo lo que yo creí haber escuchado que dijo?

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- pregunté asombrado por ello, pasando por alto que me había delatado por completo, al parecer tan expectante.

-Aja, lo sabia. Para que lo niegas Draco, te fascina Gran…- comenzó a decir el boca floja de Blaise, hasta que le tapé la boca con mi mano.

-Cállate idiota que alguien puede escucharte.- le regañé por descuidado. Se que puedo confiar en el para guardar mi secreto, pero estas paredes tienen oídos, y unos que no me convienen que se enteren de nada. Sobretodo por mi posición, ser el líder nato de Slytherin no es fácil, sobretodo si se llegan a enterar que tengo sentimiento por cierta ojimiel de origen humilde, y sobretodo, hija de muggles. En este lugar hay que saber guardar bien las apariencias.

-Tranquilo Draco, solo quería molestarte un poco. No diré nada.- respondió el inconsciente de mi amigo. Será que por una vez en la vida, podrá dejar de hacer estupideces y hablar seriamente.

-Habla rápido, que no estoy de humor para tus tonterías.- dije exasperado.

-Bueno, me acabo de enterar que tu adorado tormento pronto bajara al gran comedor de la mano de Potter. No se porque no habrá bajado con Weasley, eso me hubiera hecho ganar la apuesta con Nott, pero que se puede hacer.- dijo con tranquilidad, para luego encogerse en hombros con resignación. Sentí la sangre arder de los celos. Potter. Ese era otro de mis muchos problemas. Ahora, después de haber terminado con la enana Weasley, andaba detrás de Hermione sin miramientos y sin esconderlo, la única que parecía no darse cuenta de ello era la misma Hermione. Apreté inconscientemente mi puño y salí rápidamente de mi habitación, siendo seguido de cerca por Blaise.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta la entrada del gran comedor, y me escondí en la penumbra. Después de unos segundos, que me parecieron eternos, la vi bajar. Dios, eso no podía ser posible. Parecía una divinidad, más que una persona. Recorrí de pies a cabeza toda su figura, y no encontré nada que no fuera perfecto en ella. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco, largo y que dejaba al descubierto la cremosa piel de sus hombros y brazos. Unas zapatillas altas y plateadas, que rodeaban casi la totalidad de sus piernas. Una sencilla, pero elegante cadena de oro blanco que resplandecía en su cuello y que permitía que el dije en el inicio de sus senos. Llevaba el cabello suelto y liso hasta la cintura, adornado con pequeños brillantes, que la hacían lucir etérea. Estaba levemente maquillada, solo resaltando sus hermosos rasgos y llevaba esa sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón diese un vuelco cada vez que la contemplaba. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un delicado antifaz blanco con detalles plateados, que cubría la mitad de su rostro, pero yo podría reconocerla en la mitad de una multitud. Esos ojos, los podría reconocer en cualquier parte.

Un golpe en mi brazo me hizo salir de mi ensoñación. Me giré para ver al causante de que dejara de ver a esa hermosa imagen, para encontrarme a mi mejor amigo tratando de contener una carcajada. Le di un golpe en la cabeza y entré al gran comedor algo enojado y turbado, porque lo único que desentonaba en ella, era su acompañante. Maldije en voz baja al suertudo de Potter. Puede ser que ahora, después de la caída del Lord Oscuro las cosas entre nosotros hayan mejorado un poco, entiéndase por no más insultos entre los pasillos, pero aun existía alguna que otra rencilla entre nosotros.

Pero yo quería ser quien estuviera a su lado. Quien la agarrara del brazo y la invitara a bailar. Quien sacara esas sonrisas de sus labios y la hiciera reír. Eso quería yo. Me acerqué a la barra y tomé un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla, ya que no había nada más fuerte y me lo bebí de un solo trago, tratando de pasar con el, los celos que surgían en mi interior al verla ser el centro de atención de todo el colegio. ¿Y como no serlo? Sería pecado no voltear y verla. Debía hacer algo conmigo mismo.

-¿Por qué no te acercas a ella y la invitas a bailar?- escuché que me preguntaban. Me giré y me encontré con Theodore. Enarqué una ceja y le miré fijamente esperando a que continuara. –Hoy puedes hacer lo que quieras. Hoy no hay diferencias entre nosotros. Por hoy no existen Gryffindor y Slytherin. Hoy eres tú y ella. Aprovecha esta oportunidad, que tal vez sea la única y última que tengas.- dijo mi amigo antes de girarse e irse. Sonreí a medio lado, mientras me giraba y la veía a lo lejos. Si, Theodore tiene toda la razón. Esta es la última oportunidad que tengo para ser yo mismo. Sonreí ampliamente y comencé a caminar hacia ella.

* * *

¿Dónde estará¿Será que vino¿O tal vez se quedó en su cuarto? Diablos, donde estará. En ese momento sentí una sed tremenda y decidí ir por un poco de ponche. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, lograría distinguirlo entre la multitud. 

-Mione¿a donde vas¿Me vas a dejar solito aquí?- me preguntó Harry con su carita de cachorro abandonado. Reí al verlo así y le acaricié levemente el cabello negro, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Voy al baño y luego a buscar un poco de ponche. No me demoro mucho. Trata de no romper muchos corazones en mi ausencia.- le respondí bromeando y con una sonrisa.

-Yo solo quiero tener uno, los demás no importan.- me dijo enigmáticamente. Enarqué una ceja al verlo sonreír misteriosamente, antes de encogerme en hombros.

-Bueno, espero que cuando regrese me digas de quien se trata. Ya regreso.- le dije antes de encaminarme a la salida del gran comedor. Sé que dije que iría al baño, pero lo que realmente me apetecía era estar sola por un momento. Salí y me encaminé al lago. Deseaba ver las estrellas y la luna yo sola, por unos instantes. Lejos del bullicio y de la multitud.

–Soy una tonta por quererte de la forma como te quiero- me dije en un susurro cargado de nostalgia, antes de suspirar con tristeza. De pronto una mano fría y masculina se posa sobre uno de mis hombros, transmitiéndome tanta tranquilidad que hace tanto tiempo no sentía. Me giré a encarar a la persona que estaba a mi lado, esperando encontrarme con Harry o con Ron.

Me sorprendí al ver a un total desconocido. Era un joven, que aparentaba tener mi misma edad. De lacios cabellos negros, algo largos para lo normal y que le caían despreocupadamente sobre el rostro y la mascara negra que llevaba. Su varonil rostro estaba cubierto en gran parte por la mascara que no me permitía saber su identidad, solo dejándome ver que sus facciones eran finas y elegantes. Una sonrisa curvaba sus labios y me hacia sentir un extraño cosquilleo en mi interior.

Su disfraz, que le quedaba condenadamente bien, se trataba de un saco de color negro con un bordado en donde se podían ver los cuatro animales representativos de Hogwarts en color plata y que estaba abierto, una camisa negra con diversos bordados en color negro y plata, haciéndola lucir fina y elaborada. Llevaba la camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver la piel blanca de su pecho marcado y musculoso. También portaba un pantalón de igual color con un cinturón de cuero de donde colgaba una espada y del otro lado llevaba colgado un mosquete y por último llevaba puestas unas botas de cuero negro. Se veía majestuoso.

La boca se me secó por unos instantes y traté de no sonrojarme al ver que él se había dado cuenta de mi escrutinio y me sonreía por ello, pero fue imposible. Sentía mis mejillas arder y me maldije silenciosamente por ello. Aparte mis ojos de él y los volví a posar en el cielo nocturno.

-Hermione-Susurró levemente, mientras delicadamente me hacia voltear hacia él. Su voz me pareció extrañamente familiar, pero no sabia de donde. Él tomo mi mano con delicadeza y la beso con suavidad y lentitud. Me sentí desfallecer ante ese sutil contacto y me reprendí por las sensaciones que embargaban mi cuerpo.Él no era la persona que me hacia suspirar en la soledad. Él no era la persona que se había robado mi paz y que me hacía sentir tantas cosas.

Con elegancia y suavidad, hizo una reverencia como si se tratara de un caballero medieval, sin perder el contacto con mi mano. Yo lo observaba sonriente y sorprendida, ante su gesto. – ¿Gustas bailar?- me preguntó con suavidad. Enarqué una ceja con incredulidad. ¿Bailar¿En la mitad de los jardines de Hogwarts y sin música? Supongo que me leyó el pensamiento porque le vi abrir la boca para hablar.

–Si, bailar. No es necesaria la música del salón para hacerlo. Basta con la música que hay a nuestro alrededor y en nuestro interior.- respondió a mi pregunta no formulada. Sonreí como una quinceañera y acepté bailar con él en silencio. Sin mediar palabra, ya que si lo hacia, presentía que mi voz saldría como un chillido descontrolado.

Bailamos en silencio y muy lentamente por segundos, minutos, horas. La verdad, no se por cuanto tiempo. Solo sé que fue el mejor baile de mi vida. Me abrazaba delicadamente por la cintura y me trasmitía tanta calidez con su contacto, que no pude evitar recargar mi cabeza en su hombro, inspirando el olor de su cuerpo y suspirar como una tonta.

Poco a poco nos fuimos separando, como no queriendo hacerlo en realidad y pude ver sus ojos, al notar como la luz de la luna chocaba directamente contra su rosto. De un hermoso color gris, que invitaba a perderse en ellos. Ojos que eran tan familiares para mí y a la vez desconocidos. Sentía que conocía a ese joven de hace tanto tiempo y que lo correcto para mi era estar allí, a su lado.

Poco a poco nuestros rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sentí el roce de sus labios sobre los míos. Todo comenzó como un roce leve y frágil que mandaba descargas a mi espina y que me hacia desear más, para luego pasar a ser un beso suave y tierno. Un beso cargado de sentimientos y de reconocimiento. Ya que mi corazón lo reconocía a él como su dueño, sin siquiera saber su nombre.

El tiempo pasó sin que yo me diera cuenta y cuando tuve la necesidad de respirar, me separé de él con lentitud, tratando de mantener el contacto con sus labios el mayor tiempo posible. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y en los míos, mientras uníamos nuestras frentes. En ese momento recordé a Harry y me sentí mal por haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo, pero no me arrepentía de ello.

-Ya te entretuve por mucho tiempo y Potter debe estar esperándote. Fue un placer el haber bailado contigo y el que me permitieras cumplir uno de mis sueños.- dijo mientras me dejaba de abrazar. En ese momento sentí un gran vacio en mi corazón. Ya extrañaba su contacto y el calor de su cuerpo.

-¿Cuál?- pregunté levemente, y hablando por primera vez en lo que llevábamos juntos. Le saqué una sonrisa, que a mi me pareció algo triste y melancólica.

-El haberte podido besar.- dijo antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar rumbo al gran comedor, dejando caer algo de entre sus ropas. –Adiós, Hermione.- dijo antes de atravesar la puerta hacia el interior del castillo.

En ese momento vi lo que se había caído. Se trataba de un papel que reposaba sobre el césped. Me acerqué y lo tomé entre mis manos y lo abrí con lentitud. Mis ojos se abrieron cada vez más al leer su contenido y una traviesa lágrima escapó de uno de mis ojos antes de que tomara mi vestido entre mis manos y saliera corriendo hacia el castillo, sin soltar aquel pedazo de papel.

-Esto no es un adiós Draco, es tan solo un inicio.- me dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras corría y trataba de alcanzarlo antes de que entrara al gran comedor.

* * *

_Hola... aqui les dejo mi primer oneshot de DRAMIONE... es parte dle reto del foro Dramione y como ya saben... espero sus reviews para saber que tal em quedo. si esta feo, bonito, espantoso, asqueroso... lo que sea, pero DIGANMELO!!!! T.T_

_please... diganmelo!!!!!!!!!_

_atte:_

**_Andreaeb182_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana _**


End file.
